No Choice
by titangirl161
Summary: one shot set after the future arc.  Tsuna still doesn't want to be a mafia boss, despite Reborn's insisting, so they have a little chat about his name.  challenge fic


Hello friends and haters, I'm back with another KHR fic! Yay! This story is a bit of a challenge from my beta. I was telling her about Tsuna's name and how it's appropriate that it breaks down the way it does (which you will see later) and she mentioned it would make a pretty cool fanfic, so that sounds a bit like a challenge [What2callmyself?: And if you mean by challenge my telling you 'DO IT!'], and I'm up for any challenge she gives me! She had the idea, and I'm writing it down, so I guess she gets co-author credit for it. And for those of you reading my Saiyuki story, I'm still writing it, so no fear, I'll get a new chapter out soon! I haven't given up on it! So let's get started! This takes place a bit after they get back home after the future arc. My puppy-muse Scribble will do the disclaimer and then we will begin!

Scribble: We don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Neither girls do. They also both hate Viz media for dropping it.

Props to co-author and beta What2callmyself? So everyone be happy this isn't a complete mess.

No Choice

Tsuna was attempting to hold on to the last pieces of sleep and stay in bed when his home tutor kicked him awake. "Wake up dame-Tsuna!" Reborn instructed, calling Tsuna by his old (and not appreciated) nickname.

"Owwwww…Reborn, what was that for?" Tsuna whined.

"You need to get out of bed and get to school," Reborn told him, as if people normally kicked people in the head to wake them up.

"I meant the kicking me part!" Tsuna cried.

Reborn just smirked. "No reason, I just needed to wake you up."

"BUT WHY KICK ME?" Tsuna yelled, incredulous.

Reborn just continued to smirk and didn't answer. Tsuna sighed. He knew he shouldn't expect an answer from Reborn for anything, but still, he couldn't say he was used to this. He groaned and flopped back down in bed again.

"I didn't kick you awake just for you to fall asleep again. Get up and get to school. You need to get smarter somehow if you're going to be the 10th Generation Vongola Boss," Reborn told him, slipping in a subtle insult.

"I don't wanna be a mafia boss!" Tsuna complained for the ga-zillionth time since meeting Reborn, completely ignoring/missing the insult.

"What are talking about now? You're the only one suited to be the next boss."

"But I don't want to be in the mafia!"

"What about all the things you went through in the future?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna stopped for a second.

"You were there, looking out for everyone, training as hard as you could, leading your whole family, even into the enemy territory, all for what? All you wanted was to change the future, to return to the past while making it a better future for your friends…your family. It was you, and no one else, who made the decision to stand up and fight. And this was only the latest time. It was you, who stood up to stop Mukuro from attacking the students at your school, and defeated him, instead of giving in to his demands. It was you who gave it your all in training and in the fight against Xanxus, to keep a psycho from becoming the next Vongola boss, as someone who didn't care about his predecessor or his own men. And now, it was you who fought Byakuran with all you had to return to your time, even while dealing all along with the knowledge that you were to die in less than ten years time. In none of those times did you ever falter. No matter how hopeless it looked, you didn't give up. You stood strong and gave your family the confidence to stay strong as well, to give it their all and to keep fighting in their own way for a goal they knew they could achieve…but only because you believed it. They believed because they believed in you. You were the one who inspired them to keep going…and if you weren't there, they never would've been able to do it. They wouldn't have had the courage to keep fighting without you."

Tsuna was still silent, and so Reborn got right to the point. "Don't you think, all those times, that you were acting just like their real boss? That they all followed you because they believed you were worthy as their boss? That, as a family, you all succeeded together, because you acted just as a real mafia family would, and that you are the only person who could lead that family?"

"That- that's all different! Those were desperate times! I didn't even know what I was doing half the time!"

"But you still went on, even if you didn't know. And you got things done. And plus, the future you WAS the boss."

"But I don't want to be a boss! I just had to do those things because…well, because I just couldn't let things continue! I just felt it was up to us…that I had to do something to change things! To make it so all of us could laugh together in the future! But that doesn't mean I want to be a boss!"

"But you were acting like a boss," Reborn pointed out.

"Because I had to!" Tsuna argued.

"You can't have it both ways, dame-Tsuna."

"I just don't want to be a mafia boss! I just couldn't!"

"There you go again, saying you can't, when it's very obvious that you can. Why are you the only one who doesn't see that?"

"Well, either way, I don't want to!"

"Either way, you have no choice," Reborn sighed.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Haven't you ever thought about your own name?" Reborn asked him.

Tsuna shook his head. He had no idea where Reborn could even go with this that could prove his point.

"Your name itself says that you will be a mafia boss."

"HOW?" Tsuna nearly screamed.

"Didn't you ever break down your name, to 'tsuna' and 'yoshi'? 'Tsuna' means 'tied' or 'bound'. 'Yoshi' means 'destiny'. Your name itself, Tsunayoshi, means 'tied to destiny'. So even if you wanted to escape it, you can't. You are tied to your destiny, and it is your destiny to be a mafia boss."

"So…you're saying I have no choice?"

"That's right. No choice."

"….Dammit!" Tsuna cried.

Reborn kicked him in the head again, knocking him off the bed this time. "Now, get up and get to school. You've wasted enough time, dame-Tsuna."

"Owwwww…"

Scribble: I thought you were going for a drabble, but this turned out a bit longer.

Me: Everything I do turns out "a bit longer" or too short for your liking. Oh well. Well everyone, there you go. That is really what you get when you break down the words in Tsuna's name. Now you all know something new! And the challenge has been met! Well, speaking for both my beta and me, we both hope you like it! So tell us what you think! Please don't leave flames that say I suck without telling me why…they don't help me and are useless. Constructive criticism is appreciated. And good reviews are loved! Thanks to everyone who took the time out of their day to read this, and more thanks to those go are moving their mouse's towards that little blue button. [DO IT!] Long Live the Vongola Family!

-titangirl161

-What2callmyself?


End file.
